Amethyne
} - Inquisition= } }}|homeland = Ferelden|born = 9:22 Dragon|culture = City Elf|race = City Elf|gender = Female|height = 5'9" (175cm)|skin_color = Pale|parents = *Iona✝ (Mother) *Iona's Husband✝ (Father) * Fergus Cousland (Foster-Father/ Guardian) *Idunna Cousland (Foster Mother/Guardian)|hair_color = Auburn|eye_color = Blue|specialization = Artificer }} Background Amethyne (Born 9:22 Dragon) is the only child of Iona, an elven woman from the alienage of Denerim and lady-in-waiting to Lady Landra(wife of Bann Loren), and her husband, Arlan. She was orphaned in the attack on Castle Cousland in Highever by the hand of Arl Rendon Howe in 9:30 Dragon. Early Life Amethyne's first years in life was very similiar to the other children in the alienage. She was constantly reminded to never go outside the walls for fear of human cruelty and scrutiny. She played well with other children and made a few close friends, playing pranks on the adults. While her mother stayed at home raising their daughter, her father, Arlan, had various jobs, helping out in the alianage when needed. Even getting some odd assignments outside the alianage as a messenger courier and sometimes working the kitchens at the Pearl. The family was happy for a few years until Arlan got stricken with a terrible desease and he passed not soon after from his symptoms. Now without a proper breadwinner Iona was forced to seek out work and as luck would have it she managed to get herself a position as lady-in-waiting to Lady Landra, the wife of Bann Loren of Caer Oswin Castle in Ferelden. The Fifth Blight With her mother away due to the new position, Amethyne was now being looked after by friends and members in the community. The situation in Ostagar made many elven families leave to aid in the war effort and find a better source of income as laborers. Amethyne's best friend Sera dissapeared and it was rumoured she'd been taken in by a human lady in the city. One day a plague hit the alianage and Tevinter healers came to treat the sickness that suspiciously only seemed to affect elves. The people being treated was also not to be seen again. The truth was they were being taken as slaves by a Tevinter slave trader working with Loghain Mac Tir. It was during this unrest that Amethyne first met the Hero of Fereldenn, Warden Adeline. She found her to be a nice and just woman, even to elves which impressed her, hearing about her noble origins, and for simply being a human. It would last until after the blight was over until she would meet the warden again. After the Blight and Life with the Couslands A few months after the ending of the fifth blight Amethyne was visited by the warden, now sporting the title of Warden Commander and future Queen of Ferelden. She finally learned the truth of her mother's passing and after a moment to grieve she was asked to accompany the warden to Highever. Adeline's brother and the new Teyrn of Highever, Fergus Cousland, now a widower, took her in as his ward on behalf of his sister's wishes. Her new life at Castle Cousland was something getting used to; clean clothing every morning, several meals a day and a warm bed to crawl into every night. The Teyrn made sure she was given a proper education by the newly assigned tutor. She studied Thedas history, diplomacy and etiquette befitting any noble woman. She was also given books about dalish culture to encourage interest about her own heritage. Fergus also made sure she was taught in the art of combat; duelling with swords and daggers and finally setting on archery. After a few years at the castle, the Teyrn took a new wife, a former soldier in the king's guard of Starkhaven. She quickly became something of a motherfigure to Amethyne and she often accompanied the Teyrna on her travels in the official role of lady- in- waiting and travel companion. Due to her heritage and connections through the Queen of Ferelden she was given a rare opportunity, after reaching the age of fifteen, to visit the dalish Sabrae clan, before they moved to the Free Marches, and spent a period living and learning about their customs and cultures. She later moved back to the Cousland family to help take care of its new members when the Teyrn and Teryna had their children over the next few years. They lived in somewhat serentity even with the brewing rumor of mage rebellions and the news of the destruction of Kirkwall's chantry in the Free Marches. Joining the Inquisition In 9:40 on the day after her eighteenth birthday she traveled to Skyhold to join up with the newly formed Inqusition. It had been a few months after the destruction of Haven and she had gone against her foster parents wishes. She was was positioned as a scout under the command of Scout Lace Harding whose group was the first ones to establish a forward camp in the Hinterlands when the Inquisitor visited Redcliffe. Category:Biowaregirl9 Category:City Elves Category:Living individuals Category:Orphans Category:Biowaregirl9's Characters